fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucy vs. Lisanna
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 17 (X784) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = Heartfilia Konzern (Former) Sorcerer Magazine (Former) |Magic1 = Celestial Spirit Magic Unison Raid Urano Metria Ushi no Koku Mairi (Temporary) Gottfried |Character2 = Lisanna Strauss |Kanji2 = リサーナ・ストラウス |Romaji2 = Risāna Sutorausu |Alias2 = None |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 17 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Take Over (Animal Soul) |Love Interest = Natsu Dragneel |Image Gallery = Lucy vs. Lisanna/Image Gallery }} Lucy vs. Lisanna 'is a fanon rivalry between Fairy Tail Mages, Lucy Heartfilia and Lisanna Strauss over Natsu Dragneel. About Lucy and Lisanna Lucy Heartfilia 'Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91 cm; waist, 59 cm; and hip, 88 cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. In X792 (which her age is 25), her hair is considerably longer, and she keeps it all in a side ponytail. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields or think of them as such. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as friends, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy cares greatly for her Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the Spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly and easily frightened, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates, Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. Lisanna Strauss Lisanna Strauss (リサーナ・ストラウス Risāna Sutorausu) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, the younger sister of Elfman and Mirajane, and a childhood friend of Natsu Dragneel. Lisanna is shown as a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. As a child, Lisanna wore a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes. Before being sent to Edolas, her hair was quite longer, and she wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes. In Edolas, Lisanna wore a tank top with crossed straps with a longer skirt. A sash with the Fairy Tail mark was tied around her waist and she wore sandals. Her hair was also worn shorter than it was in Earth Land. After Lisanna arrives back in Earth Land, she wears a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers. On Tenrou Island, Lisanna wears light green shirt and blue pantie-shorts with a pair of purple slippers. After the 7 year time skip and during the Grand Magic Games Arc, Lisanna is seen wearing pink spaghetti shirt with a ribbon in the middle and long jeans with flower patterns on it. Her member stamp was originally red and was located on her left arm just below the shoulder, however, when she was being sucked into the Anima, her member stamp disappeared. In Edolas, she changed her stamp to white and is now located on her left thigh. When Lisanna was younger, she was very kind like Elfman was as a child. She wanted to help Natsu Dragneel raise an unknown egg to see what comes out of it, being a little more knowledgeable than Natsu. After seeing a softer side of the usually flamboyant Natsu, she stated that he was a lot like her sister and joked that perhaps later she should become his bride/wife which predictably freaked him out. Whilst raising the egg with him, he learned it was "impossible" to win in an argument with her. Lisanna apparently likes animals (especially cats) but she hates studying. Because of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by anyone. Rivalry Even though both Lucy and Lisanna show (at least a little) interest in Natsu, the two never show an indication of rivalry between them. Lucy and Lisanna share a relationship within the Guild like any other members and are quite friendly with each other. Lisanna shares a colourful childhood past with Natsu while Lucy is Natsu's current team partner (along with Happy)and Natsu's chance at a colourful future. These connections to Natsu lead fans to speculate whom he will end up with. Synopsis Edolas Arc Lisanna and Lucy are seen departing Edolas along with Fairy Tail mages and Exceeds. Back on Earth Land, Pantherlily finds and catches Lisanna for being a suspicious character. When everyone sees her, the whole group, especially Natsu, is surprised by her appearance. She asks Pantherlily if he is an Exceed, to which he replies by stating his name, and Gajeel angrily asks her if she is picking a fight with his cat. She then notices Natsu, and immediately runs up to him, her hug ramming him down to the ground, in blushes and tears similar as to what he tried to do when he saw her. She then hugs Happy, and is glad to see Gray and Erza as well. She notices Lucy and Wendy too, and deduces they must be the Earth Land versions of their counterparts back in Edolas. Gray then asks if she's Lisanna of Earth Land, to which she replies affirmatively. Everyone is further shocked, and Happy and Natsu happily try to hug her, but Erza stops them, stating that Lisanna died two years ago. Lisanna then explains the truth to everyone about how Anima absorbed her when Mirajane tried to heal her. Natsu asks why she didn't tell the truth when they first met, to which Lisanna says that she couldn't bear the weight of hurting her adopted siblings. Tenrou Island Arc After the Edolas Incident, Lisanna returns to the guild and mentions numerous changes such as Mirajane’s personality. While everyone is talking about Edolas, Lisanna joins in and mentions how Natsu's counterpart is more sensitive, cries a lot from being picked on, and is really cute. This makes everyone laugh to the point that they would have liked to see a Natsu who was the exact opposite of theirs.After the guild's little skirmish is over, Lucy wakes up to find everybody still asleep. Her eyes then fall upon Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman with their arms around each other. While looking at them, she comments on how happy she is for them to be able to see each other again. As she looks around again, she sees Natsu, bends down and stares at his face wondering if he has ever felt lonely due to him being unable to see Igneel. Lucy then comments about how cute Natsu can be while he is asleep. Lisanna and Lucy watch the ceremony of the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial and Lisanna is seen calling good luck to Elfman when he's chosen. Moments after the ceremony, Lisanna is seen with Team Natsu and the others, commenting on how Natsu wants to become an S-Class Mage to find Igneel. Lisanna then decides to become Juvia's partner. As the participants head towards the island, barely standing the heat, they listen to Makarov as he explains the first round of the trial. While on the Tenrou the battle between Fairy Tail and Grimoire heart continues. After the battle between Freed, Bickslow, Lisanna and Rustyrose, Natsu, Lucy and the others arrive at the guild's camp when Lucy is shock to see many Fairy Tail members were injured. When Wendy decides to use her healing magic, Lisanna stops her and says she must not trouble herself. After Natsu sees that Lisanna is safe, he asks Lisanna what had happened. Lisanna tells Natsu that the camp was attack by Rustyrose and luckily Freed and Bickslow fought for them. Lisanna also says that they're all out of magic power and she is sad because Mirajane and the others are injured. As Lisanna is about to cry, Happy comments that a cheerful character like her must always smile, to which Lisanna agrees. In order to end the war between Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart, Natsu decides to go fight Hades, asking Lucy and Happy to accompany him. Although reluctant at first, Lucy agrees to his idea and the three are joined by Wendy, Carla and Pantherlily. Before leaving, Lisanna stops Lucy and tells her to stay close to Natsu, saying that he is stronger when he is surrounded by the people that he loves. After Grimoire Heart is defeated, Fairy Tail members scare off the Grimoire Heart members who were about to attack Happy and Carla. After they flee, the guild celebrates their victory and returns to camp. Everything is interrupted when the "Black Dragon of the Apocalypse", Acnologia lands on the island and starts its rampage. Everyone flees after Makarov defends the guild from the Dragon by himself shortly return to help Makarov though. Eventually, the Dragon flies into the air, tired of the battle, and prepares a final attack to destroy the island. All the Fairy Tail members on the island hold hands in an attempt to negate the attack by using defensive Magic. It fails as Acnologia fires its Dragon Breath, completely destroying Tenrou Island. X791 Arc All the members are found alive and return to the Fairy Tail Guild after being found by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. They watch as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. The returning members, are welcomed back by Romeo and the guild celebrates the return of their missing members. Key of Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Natsu and Lucy practice their dance skills in preparation for a dance ball, Erza appears and tries to teach Natsu how to dance properly, spinning him out of control. When Natsu asks her to stop, Lisanna approaches him and tells him that she will show him how to dance if he doesn't want to learn from Erza. However, Lisanna's method of teaching turns out to be exactly the same as Erza's, and she spins him like a top, with Natsu pleading for her to release him. After the attack by Sugarboy, Mary Hughes and Coco on Fairy Tail, they find out that they were after Lucy's memento, they find out that the memento is a part of a clock. Then Fairy Tail splits into groups to find the pieces of the clock. All the members of the guild searching for the parts arrive at the ruins. Everybody's clock pieces start to glow and come together and, upon combining, they form the Infinity Clock. Just then the Reborn Oración Seis appears under the clock, much to the shock of everybody. The fight between the Fairy Tail members and Reborn Oración Seis, but the Dark Guild overpowers the Fairies and are then left to die at the hands of Angel's summoning of Barakiel, though luckily they are saved by the Blue Pegasus Guild. After the Infinity Clock incident is over, the guild members are seen bidding farewell to the Legion Corps, who have been given a new mission by the Archbishop. Natsu then sees Lucy falling out of the sky and desperately runs to save her. Grand Magic Games Arc Everyone at the guild discuss about how the guild has weakened since it's members had disappeared.Everyone is disheartened by this fact,but unlike them Natsu expresses his enthusiasm at being able to fight their way back to the top. As the Grand Magic Games start Lisanna joins the other members as audience to cheer the participants and Natsu and Lucy enter the ground as the members of Team Fairy Tail A. During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, she, alongside her guildmates, cheers for Lucy, and are unaware that Flare has Asuka as hostage to make Lucy lose. Everyone is surprised when Natsu unveils Flare's attempt, but even with the exposure of it, Lucy still loses because of the dark guild Raven Tail’s magic canceling spell. Lucy would of won easily had they not stepped in. References Navigation Category:Lucy vs. Lisanna Category:Rivals Category:Fanon Rivals Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help